


What makes you Tick?

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Bisexual Tweek Series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Bisexual Tweek Tweak, Canon Gay Relationship, Clyde’s a idiot, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Craig’s Gang - Freeform, First Kisses, Fluff, Gay Craig Tucker, Hurmor, Love Confessions, M/M, possible bisexual Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: After Clyde  suddenly realizes that Craig doesn’t seem to like looking at his stolen dirty magazines, he asks a question that leads to Craig pretty much confessing his secret feelings for his best friend Tweek.
Relationships: Clyde may or may not have a crush on Tweek, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, mentions of Clyde having a crush on Bebe
Series: Bisexual Tweek Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927198
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	What makes you Tick?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Ambercreek95 for beta reading this, its so beyond appreciated. This isn’t edited in the sense for grammar or anything- so expect issues with over use of commas.
> 
> This is a little one shot I wrote to help with my writers block. I hope you enjoy it. I haven’t set actual age for them in this -but they are teenagers. This story is also part of a brand new series about the misconceptions of bisexuality. It is not connected with any of my other series.

It's a typical Friday night for Craig and his friends' its a few weekends before school starts up again, and their weekly sleepover/video game night has just started. The teens are all crowded into Craig’s bedroom. Craig is sitting on his bed back against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him. A switch lite held in his hands, beside him sits his best friend and secret crush Tweek. Tweek also holds a switch and is currently frowning down at that gaming platform in frustration. 

“Gah- Craig how did you get Raymond? I have been doing the Camping Method for -Nnng- two months and I can’t get him.” The blond is pouting. It's utterly adorable and Craig really has to stop himself from staring at the other for too long. 

Craig just shrugs and goes back to what he was doing in his game, fishing for a shark. Secretly he is considering just giving Raymond to Tweek, but he worries that the gesture would be too obvious. After all he had made a big production over getting the indifferent grumpy cat character when they all had started playing Animal Crossing. The other guys stopped playing the game earlier this month complaining it was too boring which is why Craig still liked it. Tweek liked the game because he found it calming even if his quest for the famous cat often led to frustration. 

Sitting in identical bean bag chairs, courtesy of Token, in front of Craig’s small plasma TV sit Jimmy ( his crutches leaning against the wall )and Token. They are currently racing each other in Mario Kart. Craig usually would play along with them but Tweek is having problems catching a Shark and so Craig being the best friend possible (and totally attempting to flirt) is helping him. He is feigning disinterest in the heated game between his other two friends, but secretly he can’t wait to kick both their asses once he catches Tweek this damn shark!

Clyde is sitting backwards in Craig’s computer chair, his long legs kicking the air slightly. He is looking at one of the girly magazines that he has stolen from his dad’s stash. Earlier the boys had passed said magazine around commenting on the various women inside its glossy covers. Craig had merely flipped through the pages barely paying attention to the images. His usual indifferent look plastered on his face hiding his unattentiveness… or so he thought until Clyde had to open his fucking mouth. Why is Clyde bringing this up now? And not twenty minutes ago when Token had passed the magazine back to Clyde, Craig has no idea, but then again Clyde is pretty stupid. So maybe he had just realized now that Craig didn’t really show much interest whenever he pulled out one of his pilfered dirty magazines.

“Craigory,” Clyde says his name in that annoying tone he usually uses when he is going to ask something stupid or you know ruin Craig’s entire life. 

“What makes you tick?” Clyde stupid mouth blurts out. He turns in the chair twisting his body in such a way that it's obvious he is talking to Craig as he stares curiously at the stoic boy.

Well Fuck! Craig isn’t even sure why he feels so uneasy about his friends finding out his secret. It’s not like the other guys would be unsupportive or tease him too badly about being gay and honestly Craig could care less if they teased him. It's just the fact that if they found out that would mean Tweek would also know. The thought of Tweek knowing makes his insides twist, and yet he knows Tweek would never judge him. Tweek had in fact come out earlier that year, a confession that had caused Craig’s heart to jump into overdrive. The only teasing Tweek had gotten was from Clyde wanting to know which one of them Tweek thought was the hottest. Tweek refused to answer mumbling something about pressure, but his eyes had momentarily fallen onto Craig. Which Craig allowed his stupid heart to conclude meant him. Even with this knowledge he stomach drops at the thought of Tweek finding out.

“Craigory,” Clyde is using that damn tone again! “ You gotta like something, so what is it?”

Craig shifts even more uncomfortable at the further questioning and even lifts his left hand up flipping Clyde off. “None of you’re fucking business, “ his voice is gruff and only slightly indented with emotion which is a miracle considering how hard his heart is beating in his chest.

Clyde is standing now. He continues to stare at Craig the puzzled dumb expression on his face slowly changing. He looks down at the magazine in his hands and then back at Craig. Then his eyes briefly dart over to Tweek before falling back onto Craig. Craig tries not to show how such an action makes his nerves stand on end. He also ignores the slight tilt of Tweek’s head as the blonde’s eyes also fall onto him. 

“It makes sense Tweek wouldn’t look at the magazine for too long because he prefers guys and...” Clyde begins.

“Pressure,” Tweek squeaks out. He is visibly shaking and Craig is all too aware of what he is riskin, when he reaches over, and places his left hand onto Tweek’s right shoulder. Almost immediately the blonde stops twitching filling Craig’s mind with impossible possibilities. He doesn’t remove his hand though even though he knows that he probably should.

Both Jimmy and Token have turned around and are staring at him. 

Craig has to do damage control and fast or else one of them will figure it out, and not just that he only likes guys, spazzy blonde ones to be exact, but the fact that his affections lay with one of them. 

He lets out a breath long and drawn out and then with a flash of annoyance in his eyes he turns and glares at Clyde.

“I said it wasn’t any of your fucking business, “ another appearance of his world famous middle figure, “ So Fuck off.”

Clyde stops midstep, his bottom lip wobbling, “ But I don’t want you to stay single forever.”

Is he fucking serious? Craig glare hardens as he stares down his friend. “ what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Clyde’s bottom lip is now trembling as much as Tweek does when he consumes too much coffee. “If we knew what you liked we could help you find a girlfriend.”

“I dont fucking want a girlfriend,” the confession leaves him breathless. 

A slight gasp coming from beside him makes Craig all too aware of how close he is to revealing the truth.

Clyde just rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, “Craig, you can’t close yourself off to the world just because you got dumped once.”

Oh, My fucking God, is Clyde seriously this fucking stupid? It's true Craig had a girlfriend when he was eight! Its also true that the girl -whatever the fuck her name was- broke up with him but Craig doesn’t fucking care. He sighs, and rubs his hand across his face resisting the urge to to flip Clyde off yet again.

Craig really should pick up his Switch and continue to ignore Clyde’s existence; it is after all what he would normally do, but Tweek is now fully staring at him. Tweek’s aqua eyes explore the contours of Craig’s face. As if he is searching for the secrets Craig has kept buried in the deepest regions of himself.

“Why am I friends with him again?” Craigs monotone voice wonders; it's more of an attempt to make Clyde cry and forget this line of questioning, and it almost works. 

Predictably Clyde's bottom lip wobbles even more and large crocodile tears start to slide down his cheeks. He sniffs once, twice and then asks in a shaking voice, “Why are you always so mean to me?”

Beside him Tweek lightly bumps Craig’s shoulder with his own, Tweek’s way of telling Craig to apologize, so they don’t have to waste an hour of their night dealing with a crybaby.

Craig shrugs in annoyance, “fine,” he huffs. The way Tweek smiles at him doesn’t help Craig’s cause to change the subject. He is totally weak for this boy, and would do anything to keep that smile on Tweek’s face.

“ Clyde,” he says the others name with just a trace of annoyance, “ sorry that your unnecessary and down right creepy need to insert yourself in matters that are none of your business,” another appearance by his middle finger, “has caused me to question my sanity in regards to our friendship.” He follows the ‘apology’ with an eye roll. 

“What kind of apology was that?” Cyde demands in between sniffles.

Craig just shrugs and then reaches down and picks up his Switch again, as far as he is concerned the conversation is over.

Tweek has taken it on himself to be the one who tends to Clyde’s needs. He shoots Craig an unhappy look, which of course makes Craig’s heart ache, and then jumps off of the bed. He walks over to Clyde wrapping his arms around the sniffling idiot. “Nnngh- he doesn’t mean it, “ another unhappy look is shot his way before Craig begrudgingly admits that he is “sorry.”

Honestly what did Tweek expect out of him when Clyde is being such a noisy idiot.

“It's just,” Clyde whines as he clings to Tweek. 

Tweek rubs soothing circles on Clyde’s back. “Craig’s just being Craig.” He says matter factly.

Craig swallows down the jealousy that shoots straight to his core as he watches Tweek touching Clyde in such an intimate matter.

“ I just want to help him,” Clyde proclaims pulling away from Tweek’s embrace. “ He looks at Tweek. “ Like we know you like tall girls with dark hair so if you wanted to date a girl we could help.” He goes quiet, “ but if you rather date a guy,” a pause as a look of puzzlement falls across Clyde’s face. “what would your type be?”

Tweek backs slowly away from Clyde, hands covering his red face. “GAH- Nggh- Pressure-.”

Usually Craig would step in and try to save Tweek from any unwanted attention; but not only does Clyde turning his nosy nature onto Tweek mean it's off of Craig. But, he also kind of wants to know the answer to this question.

“He probably likes the same characteristics in a guy that he does in a girl,” Token’s smooth voice pulls Craig’s attention onto his other two friends. He had kind of actually forgotten that they were in the same room.

Tweek meanwhile is shaking his head but his face blooming with even more colour then before basically gives him away.

Jimmy is studying Tweek curiously, “ is there someone you actually like?”

Tweek’s eyes have grown so wide it appears his pupils are blown, like he had just drunk alcohol mixed with six espresso shots. He squeaks mumbling something incoherently before shaking his head again. All the while he is moving backwards away from Clyde. He comes to a stop abruptly as his legs slam against the edge of Craig’s bed.

Jimmy had somehow quickly jumped to his feet and is hobbling awkwardly bouncing on one foot as he reaches for his crutches. Token also has moved just as quickly and is hovering around Jimmy, a worried expression falling across his face.

“OH Tweek,” Clyde proclaims dramatically flinging one of his arms over his eyes as if he was embarrassed, “ If only if I was into guys but sadly my heart only lays with the ladies.”

Tweek shakes his head even harder in stock denial of Clyde’s idiocy.

“Clyde, shut the fuck up, “ Craig slides off of the bed and slowly approaches his trembling friend. He can tell by studying Tweek’s body language that the blonde is mere moments away from a full fledged melt down. Ignoring the way his own heart’s chaotic beat is echoing in his ears he reaches out and takes Tweek’s hand.

The gesture does not go unnoticed by their other friends. Token and Jimmy exchange knowing looks which Craig desperately tries to ignore.

“Craigory,” Clyde is whining again, “ stop hitting on my almost gay lover.”

Jimmy bursts out in laughter leaning forward dangerously perched up on only one crutch he is hitting his leg with his free hand. “ Looks like y-you have co-competition C-c-Craigory.”

“Maybe we should leave the three of them alone?” Token teases.

Craig flips them both off and ignores the way Clyde is glaring at him. Seriously is Clyde’s ego so fragile he would rather Tweek actually liked him-knowing he doesn’t feel the same and never will? What an ass!

“M-maybe Tweek w-wants them to f-fight over him?” Jimmy’s wears a shit eating grin and now Craig’s not so sure he has kept his secret as carefully guarded as he thought.

“We probably should stick around to make sure Craig doesn’t kill Clyde,” Token muses as he sits back down in the bean bag chair but he has angled the chair so it’s pointed at their friends and not at the tv. Jimmy’s grin widens as he also lowers himself back to his own chair. 

“You guys!” Clyde says in a serious tone, “ It's obvious that I am the one Tweek finds irresistible.” He offers Tweek a sad smile.” Sadly it just wasn’t meant to be but don’t worry Tweekers I…”

“Shut up Clyde,” Craig growls, he turns to Tweek, “ just ignore Clyde we both know you have better taste then that idiot.”

“Hey!” Clyde says in a hurt tone.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Jimmy quips between laughter. 

.  
Tweek squeaks again at Jimmy’s little rib, he sounds somewhat similar to the sounds of distress Stripe makes when she is scared. It's the most adorable thing Craig has ever heard but it also makes his heart twist painfully. Tweek isn’t handling the attention very well.

He takes a deep breath regretting his decision as soon as the words tumble out of his mouth. “ I like blondes,” He is all too aware of Tweek standing beside him and how the other boys Aqua eyes have now shifted from their friends and back on to him. He can feel the weight of Tweek’s stare. The intensity of his gaze, and once again for the second time in less than five minutes, he can feel Tweek searching him. He shifts slightly and then turns his head, his own emerald eyes locking onto Tweek’s. A slight nervous smile sits on Tweek’s lips and Craig has the crazy urge to just lean forward and ghost his own lips against the others.

“YOU-YOU Homewrecker,” Clyde shouts. His hands are fisted at his sides and shake. “ You told me you didn’t like…”

“W-Wow Clyde for someone who says he’s s-s-str—likes girls you sure are taking offensive to Craig liking blondes.” He pauses for a moment his dark eyes probing as they fall back and forth in between Craig and Tweek, “ a certain blonde.”

Clyde looks affronted, he glares at Jimmy. “ Of course I would take offence to Craig liking Bebe.”

Token shakes his head at Clyde’s stupidity, “ I don’t think Bebe’s Craig type at all.”

Wait one fucking moment- Holy Fuck, “ you know,” Craig’s not even sure which one of his friends he is asking, or that he had actually spoken out loud until Tweek is nodding his head slighty, “Gah-Nggh y-you’re kind of obvious,” Tweek sounds nervous like he is second guessing speaking out.

“Fucking F-finally,” Jimmy shouts, he raises his right hand into the air in celebration.

“I am proud of you Tweekers,” Token adds, he stands and offers a hand to Jimmy and then after quickly helping his friend up and passing him his crutches the two boys make their way to the door. 

“Clyde,” Token calls.

But Clyde is gaping at the other two unable to read the atmosphere still clinging to the delusion that Craig is straight and secretly in love with the object of Clyde’s devotions. “ See,” He points towards Tweek, “ Even Tweek knows what a traitor Craig is!”

Token shakes his head at Clyde’s latest display, “ you’re on your own,” he simply says before he opens Craig’s bedroom door and walks out.

“Have fun,” Jimmy says with a wink before he follows Token out of the room laughter floating behind him.

“Clyde,” Tweek says softly, as he still stares at Craig,” Can you um go make me a coffee.”

Craig still hasn’t said anything, his mind in overdrive trying to figure out just what Tweek meant when he said, you kind of make it obvious.

Clyde just stares at Tweek like he has snakes coiling and uncoiling from the top of his head. “ How can you stick up for him!”

Tweek sighs, and rubs at his eyes. “Gah! I-GO AWAY!” He lowers his voice, “please,” his hands are now tangled in his hair, fingers twisting around blond curls tugging at them nervously.

Clyde’s eyes widen and then for the second time in five minutes his bottom lip starts to wobble. “But I… Tweek… he’s the one who..”

“I don’t like Bebe you dumbass.” It comes out in a big rush and he can’t even look at Tweek, it's not lost on him how he just pretty much confessed everything.

Clyde eyes widen and his mouth hangs open making him resemble a pufferfish. The comeback that he originally had at the tip of his tongue disintegrating as the reality of what is happening between his two friends finally washes over him.

“Um-Gah- pressure… c-can you leave for a moment?”

But Clyde ignores him, and stares at Craig, his eyes so wide they are practically bugging out of his face. “ wait so-you-you’re bisexual too?”

Craig groans and then shakes his head, “no, I don’t like girls. “ He finally admitted the truth: there is no taking it back after this, no back stepping, no denials, no rivers in Egypt. He clears his throat, and then finally turns his gaze back onto Tweek. “ I like boys.”

Tweek stares at him for a moment before he steps away and then is facing Clyde, instantly he starts pushing the other towards the opened door. “ I need to talk to Craig- “ a shaky breath, “ alone.”

Clyde just looks back and forth between the two- the look of confusion he has worn on his face practically the entire night slowly shifts to shock. “But Tweek You.. don’t you like me?”

Craig wants to laugh at Clyde’s stupidity and probably would if it wasn’t for the fact that it's all hitting too close to home, and his mask of indifference won’t save him this time.

“Gah! I- I never said that!” Tweek is still unsuccessfully trying to push Clyde out of the room.

“But I thought…” Clyde bites his bottom lip and for the ten billionth time that night looks as if he might cry.

Clyde isn’t going to leave Craig realizes. He’s too invested in his egotistical fantasy of being the object of the blonde’s affections. For the first time in the history of their friendship Craig suddenly wonders about Clyde’s sexuality. He always assumed Clyde’s ego was the reason he insisted Tweek’s gay affections fell on him, but now Craig is starting to wonder if its not Clyde himself who has a thing for the blonde. That's not important right now because Tweek has also realized that Clyde won’t budge and he is getting more and more stressed by the minute. 

Tweek’s always on the brink of some kind of melt down, it's not so much that he is overly dramatic or thrives on chaos;but rather that his anxiety is like a thin wire that is always wound too tight. Panic is dancing in the confines of his aqua eyes and Craig can tell that any chance of something happening is about to go out the window because fucking Clyde can’t take a hint.

Craig can let it go, just pretend he didn’t just basically confess that he is gay, he can let Tweek slip out of his grasp. Just allow his indifferent uncaring nature to take center stage, or he can be brave just as Tweek has been all night. He swallows the panic and fear clouding his thoughts, and instead holds fast to that impossible possibility that just maybe it is Craig that holds Tweeks affections.

Without another word he reaches out and takes Tweek’s hand and tugs gently on it, Tweek stops hyperventilating and looks at Craig, a spark of hope lights up his eyes, and Craig knows in that moment that his instincts were right.

He can feel the wide smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he gently pulls Tweek past a stunned Clyde and out of his room.

The two walks slowly hand and hand, not saying anything but with every step a thick sense that something extraordinary is happening falls over them. 

The tension is nearly killing him though he wants to hear the words the confirmation that the impossible is in fact possible falling from Tweek’s lips. yet the blonde just squeezes his hand as they enter the living room. Token and Jimmy are nowhere to be found and even though it's not the most private place in the house Craig lets go of Tweeks hand and sits on the couch.

Tweek just stands there indecisive, fear, panic and something else, something more promising simmers in his gaze. he is biting down slightly on his bottom lip and Craig can’t help but to stare as he bites down. Tweek’s teeth tug lightly at the bruised skin, and then almost as afterthought, or maybe he is aware of what he is doing to Craig. The tip of his tongue darts out and he licks at the fading bite marks.

Craig makes an inpatient sound something in between a groan and a sigh, and then he is patting the spot next to him.

It happens in slow motion and at super speed at the same time. The moment almost doesn’t feel real but more like the dreams that plaque Craig every night. The echoing Thud Thud Thud of their conjoined heartbeats is the only sound as Tweek steps towards him. He glows, radiant, ethereal, otherworldly, he likes some kind of supernova threatening to split the very essence of Craig’s world, and Craig wouldn’t want it any other way.

The couch dips slightly as Tweek sits beside him, and then before Craig can start to untangle the mess that are his thoughts Tweek is leaning towards him. He doesn't really even fully grasp what is happening until he feels the others lips press against his own.

It turns out Tweek doesn’t mess around with words or other things that would clutter things. It makes sense actually now that Craig thinks about it the blonde would be too anxious to dwell on long drawn out conversations. Especially with someone like Craig who isn’t known for his emotional side, or rather having emotions at all.

Tweeks lips are soft and slightly chapped and kissing him is exactly as Craig imagined it to be, and nothing like he could have ever thought in his wildest fantasies.  
Tweek is both gentle and aggressive at the same time. he presses his lips against Craig’s in a way that is urgent and yet cautious, and Craig doesn’t know, can’t even begin to comprehend, how any of this is possible. How Tweek can be both meek and assertive at the same damn time, but that is exactly what is happening.

For his own part Craig, once he got past the shock, is just as aggressive as Tweek is. The two of them press their lips together so hard and with such hunger that Craig is sure that they both will have bruises in the morning. He really doesn’t care. 

All he wants is this moment, and yet it's not even close to being enough. He can feel a thousand thoughts, notions blending into this one impossible certainty, he could kiss Tweek Tweak forever. 

It's more the shock of the levity of his feelings that causes him to pull back from Tweek.

The blond sighs in frustration and moves to re-capture Craig’s lips but Craig gently deflects him.

“As nice is that was, I think we should talk.” 

The confident almost animalistic Tweek that had just been wrapped around him, lips hungrily demanding to explore Craig’s mouth deflates. “I. I UM…” he looks down at his hands picking at a brightly coloured bandage on his right index finger. 

For a moment Craig almost gives in, almost caves to the desires burning inside of him. He almost ‘fucks’ logic and just allows his emotions to guide him, but Craig wouldn’t be Craig if he wasn’t logical. So he shrugs his shoulders and offers Tweek a sheepish grin.

Logically doing this kind of thing with your best friend and not finding out where you both stand is so beyond reckless. He doesn’t even know if Tweek would want to have a boyfriend, or if he’s just into hooking up with guys, and would only seriously date girls. Tweek’s bisexual, and bisexual people don’t have the best reputations. He would like to think Tweek would tell him these things, but given the fact that he’s obviously more experienced then Craig thought he just isn’t as sure of anything.

He clears his throat trying to find the words to even come close to expressing what he wants to say. He wants to be clear that as much as he enjoyed what just happened it can’t happen again unless a relationship was also possible. He just isn't sure how to do it. He opens his mouth and closes it, and then stares at Tweek with a helpless look.

Tweek shifts slightly closer to Craig. His eyes are still downcast and he is working on a second bandaid now. He is also twitching and Craig wants desperately to reach out and touch him, but he doesn’t allow himself to do anything more but sit there and wait.

He knows he is putting a lot of pressure on Tweek, which isn’t really all that fair, but then again Tweek kind of started all this didn’t he?

“Is it because I am bi?” Tweek has finally raised his head. He is looking at Craig from the corner of his eyes, blinking rapidly in an attempt not to cry. His voice twists slightly anger replacing the sadness that had been present only a few seconds ago. “ Ngh- I thought you were different ..”

Craig shakes his head, “No it's just…” he bites down on his own lip. “I don’t… what are we doing?”

Tweek frowns at the question. He folds his arms across his chest slightly resembling Clyde. “Oh I get it,” he says in a huff, “kissing the bi guy is fun and all but anything else is just…” he unfolds his arms and throws them in the air above his head in a show of defeat. “Gah- just say it Craig.”

“I meant what exactly do you want from me?” He doesn’t mean to sound so huffy himself but Tweek’s complete turnabout has got him so confused, and his earlier fears are starting to rear their ugly heads.

The look Tweek gives him sends his head spinning. The blond looks like Craig had just stolen the brightest star from the sky, and in a way Craig muses to himself as he shifts his body closer to Tweek he has. He really has. He clears his throat weighing his words very carefully.

“It’s just…” It's as if there is some foreign object choking him or a poison spreading through his body. He has to somehow save this not only to salvage whatever this thing is between them but so he also doesn’t lose his best friend forever. 

“It's just,” he starts again. He coughs and closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Tweek’s disgust or heart ache or whatever emotion the blond is about to throw at him.

“Its just I am not good at this kind of thing,” he shrugs and offers Tweek a slight smile his eyes still tightly clenched shut though.

“Look at me,” Tweek demands.

The tone of his voice shocks Craig, and he feels compelled to open his eyes. it's almost against his will though and momentarily Craig thinks of that old saying; a moth to a flame. That is how he feels, he just is not sure which one he is: The moth or the flame.

Craig opens his eyes and is met by the most incredible blue green he has ever seen. Tweek’s eyes are a pool of emotion. It's as if his every thought, every wish, or desire, or fear are floating around his irises causing the reflection of his soul to peer out of his body and stare straight into Craig.

The intensity of the moment is almost too much but Craig doesn’t dare look away. He shifts slightly and leans forward again, suddenly desperate despite his earlier misgivings to recapture Tweek’s lips.

Tweek moves his face away slightly, “I don’t just hook up Craig, you of all people should know that,” his voice is like ice- ice so cold that it burns. “I wouldn’t risk our friendship if I didn't want…” he licks his lips and averts his gaze, “more.”

Craig wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation as it finally dawns on him that Tweek and him are on the same page.

He nods and then reaches for Tweek’s hand folding his fingers within Tweek’s. He wets his lips, they feel dry. As if he had been the one chewing on his bottom lip all day. He squeezes Tweeks hand, and then he forces the words out, “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Tweeks already large eyes seem to widen at that, “that’s what I want too.”

“Even though you like girls too?”

“Well yeah, that’s kind of what bi means... that I like both? Is that a problem?”

Craig shrugs, it doesn’t really matter honestly. He leans forward and places a chaste kiss to the top of Tweek’s head. “ No. If it was anyone else yeah probably.” 

He can feel Tweek tense at that and so he rushes forward hoping his words won’t get too scrambled. “ because I can trust you.” It's simple but true.

Tweek nods at that but Craig can still tell he isn’t one hundred percent satisfied with Craigs answer. He pokes Craig in the side near his rib cage, “just so you know just because you are my Craig, it doesn’t mean I am gonna to be okay with you being biphobic or believing such bullshit.” He takes a deep breath, “ just because someone is bi doesn't mean they aren’t trustworthy.”

What Tweek is saying does make sense logically because anyone regardless of sexuality could be untrustworthy. “Sorry.” He knows it's not adequate that Tweek deserves better but he just isn’t good with words or emotions or expressing himself.

“Gah- just ever since I’ve come out everyone keeps acting like I am going to like to sleep around or something.” Tweek is frowning. “Kenny asked me today alone how many threesomes I had been part of.” He looks at Craig, eyes widened slightly realizing just what he had brought up. “Nngh, the answer is none- god i hadn’t even kissed anyone till I kissed you.”

Wait, one damn moment, how could Tweek Kiss like that and not be experienced! Yet, as Craig sneaks a side glance at the furious-and oh so adorable- blonde Craig can’t see why he would lie. 

“Kenny is a perverted Idiot .”

“So you believe me.”

Craig just nods.

“Good!” And then in a teasing tone, “Boyfriend?”

Craig’s smiling so much it's kind of hurts. He runs his hand absentmindedly across his jaw. “yeah boyfriend,. “ he reaches up and affectionately ruffles Tweek’s hair, “ and I promise to not jump to conclusions, okay, honey.” 

Tweeks smile matches Craigs, “you got it Tiger.”

“T-th-that was so beautiful,” Jimmy’s voice floats from behind them. Craig pivots his body slightly to glare at the intrusion. Jimmy and Token stand behind the couch watching them.

“Gah- how long were you there?”

Token shrugs, and Jimmy whistles, “Saw the whole show.” Then his grin grows wider, “ you’re going break Clyde’s little closeted heart Tweekers. “

“GAH!”

Craig frowns and loops his arm around Tweek’s shoulders. “Clyde’s just gonna have to deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Note about Bisexual Tweek :
> 
> For the record I want to state that i do not think either Craig or Tweek are bisexual because The South Park Fractured but Whole has pretty much confirmed that they are gay. However, i am using them as my muse to address some unpleasant thoughts and ideas people have towards bisexual people.
> 
> I am not making Tweek bisexual so he can date Craig and then just cheat with or hook up with a random girl. I am not making Tweek bisexual in an attempt to really make him straight. If that is what you are looking for with this series of stories- please look elsewhere because you won’t find that kind of thing here!
> 
> As a bisexual person I find a lot of the tropes used in media (FanFiction included) about bisexual characters to be quite frankly harmful. I am writing this series to pretty much approach biphobia, Bierasure, and harmful ideas about bisexuality from the prospective of a bisexual person.
> 
> Also about Clyde I haven’t decided yet if he will also be bisexual or if he just has a really big ego and thinks everyone in love with him. I am open to hear your thoughts regarding Clyde.


End file.
